


Three Dinah/Roy/Hal drabbles

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Kinks, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: There are some ways in which Roy already surpasses Ollie.Takes place after Meltzer's JLA #7.





	Three Dinah/Roy/Hal drabbles

**Marksmanship**

_"But with his other weaponry -- his marksmanship -- He's gonna pass you. And soon." ~ Hal to Ollie, JLA 7._

It was odd, Hal decided, how a seemingly innocent statement could come back and bite a person later. Because the night following Roy’s induction into the League, the only conscious thought Hal could have with Roy’s mouth trying its best to suck his brains out through his dick was that in some areas, Roy had _already_ surpassed Ollie.

It really wasn’t . . . an appropriate thought, and given the near oblivious, blissful state the boy’s tongue had brought on, successfully driving out every _other_ semblance of thought from Hal’s brain, the older man really, really didn’t know why _that particular_ thought refused to leave.

But it remained firmly lodged there and despite the pleasure Roy was giving him, Hal found himself biting back a chuckle he could never explain to either of his partners.

Fortunately, the woman lying on his left - the one whose hand was running protectively through their redheaded lover’s hair- stopped his laughter short with a none-too-gentle tap to the back of his head. "Feeling a bit neglected, Hal," she growled in his ear.

"Sorry, Di." Turning his head away from the delicious sight between his legs, Hal caught Dinah’s eye long enough for a question to form on her face.

Quickly, Hal did redoubled his efforts to ignore his thoughts, kissing away any questions she might have had and allowing his constructs to travel to the parts of her body his hands couldn‘t reach.

His ministrations served both as an apology for neglecting her and as a silent reminder that there were some things _he_ surpassed Ollie in as well.

 

 

 **Title:** Stuck in the Middle With You  


"It’s up to you, son," Hal says with a voice that’s an octave lower than normal, and all at once Roy thinks his new suit is entirely too _warm._ Dinah’s hand, lingering invitingly on his upper arm, isn’t helping matters. "If you don’t want this, just say the word," Hal adds.

Hal is, Roy’s pretty sure, a rotten bastard. Because there’s no way he can not know the answer to that - and the way Hal has his arms casually folded across his chest, smirking at Roy the same way the older man had when he’d _moved the target_ tells Roy that Hal does know.

"What do you say, boy-o?" Dinah’s voice is the opposite of Hal’s, warm and smooth, like honey pouring into his ears, and Roy wonders if either of them is insane enough to believe that he could ever resist _her._ When has he ever been able to do so? Roy’s loved and fantasized over her since long before he _should_ have. . . longer than anyone else, save the man that isn’t here. Telling her no simply isn’t an option.

But, then, maybe that’s the point.

"I say. . " he tosses a smirk of his own at Hal before offering a genuine smile to Dinah. "Who gets the middle?"

"I think Dinah -" Hal begins, but is cut off with a glare from the woman still stroking Roy's arm, and Hal had learned long ago to fear the wrath of Dinah, so he is wise enough to shut up immediately.

"We’re celebrating you and your accomplishments, Roy," Dinah murmurs, tightening her grip on his arm in a manner that makes Roy aware that they are _all_ wearing far too many clothes. "It’s only fair if you’re put in the best position to receive all of our attention."

"Sounds like a plan," Hal agrees, and Roy really has no desire to argue with either of them.

 

 

 **Title:** Content 

Long after her lovers had fallen asleep, Dinah remains awake. It’s partially a matter of outside distraction - it’s been a long time since that road trip, and she’d forgotten how loud Hal snores - and partially a matter of discomfort, as Roy’s upper body strength make his need to cling in his sleep almost painful. But more than anything else, it’s the sight of the calm settled over Roy’s face that keeps sleep from coming to her.

It’s been a stressful two years for them all, but it’s been especially so for Roy. Tonight, in the aftermath of getting accepted into the League and invited to celebrate his victory with her and Hal, he’d put aside all the pain and frustration she’d seen him deal with over the past two years. Dinah knows better than anyone just how much a broken team and broken partnership can hurt. . .it’s the kind of pain that still weighs heavily in her heart, despite the company in her bed. But cradled between herself and Hal, her boy-o had seemed content and happy - and determined to channel that happiness into as enthusiastic love-making as possible.

That contentment is still stretched over his face as he slumbers peacefully, Hal’s arms wrapped possessively around his torso while Roy’s arms hold her close. An errant strand of hair flops down into the middle of his forehead, no matter how many times Dinah has reaches up and moves it out of his face. Dinah prefers the close-cropped look, but that was never her Roy, and she’s glad he’s finally letting it grow back out.

She brushes that strand back one more time before reluctantly closing her eyes and forcing sleep to come, telling herself that tomorrow will bring plenty of opportunity to savor Roy’s newfound happiness.


End file.
